Defiling a Canadian
by Monochrome Hero
Summary: Almost getting raped by Francis can have its pros and cons. Prussia x Fem!Canada


**Author's Note: привет. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it. Also, ****I didn't know how to entitle this fanfiction, so I'll address it as 'Defiling a Canadian.' It can possibly work, да?**

**Criticism is encouraged. I'd like to become a better writer and comments on how to improve can be really helpful. (You don't say.)**

**Human Names:**

**Francis Bonnefoy-France**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt-Prussia**

**Madeline Williams-Fem!Canada**

**Natalya Arlovskaya-Belarus**

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy was a natural flirt-and I guess he could be called a man whore, as well-and he always claimed to 'spread his love around to other people,' which he usually does at his house. When a person walks into Francis Bonnefoy's house (and I have absolutely no idea why they _would_ in the first place), one would usually find Francis making out with a girl, usually a different one every time. Most would be disgusted, and only a handful can carry on.

Now, one of Francis's friends, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was coming over today. Gilbert has seen Francis kiss so many different girls, it really doesn't make a difference, but Gilbert still thinks it's sickening. What good can come out of making a girl 'the happiest woman alive,' only to tear down a relationship and repeat everything? Gilbert really wish Francis would cut the crap.

And he had that feeling increase when he saw Francis kissing Madeline Williams, Gilbert's friend and crush. It was disgusting seeing him practically molesting her, even more so because they were _cousins._

Gilbert, filled with rage, pulled Maddie off of Francis and elbowed the Frenchman in the gut. "What do you think you're doing, Francis?!" he shouted at the French molester full of anger. Francis just smirked back.

Maddie immediately hid behind Gilbert and replied, "A-Attempted rape, m-most likely," in a very timid voice.

Gilbert hurriedly took Maddie outside, making sure Francis wasn't following them. He sighed. "I never thought Francis would do something like this to you, Maddie..."

Maddie looked at him, eyes full of melancholy. "W-Well, it _is_ Francis. He always t-tries to 'spread his love around.' B-But he's my c-cousin! I-I just...I-I'm sorry, Gilbert, I h-have to g-go..." With that, Maddie turned on her heel and sprinted off to her house.

Gilbert punched the wall. "Dammit Francis..." He ran after Maddie. "Hey, Maddie, wait!"

Maddie quickly hurried into her house and locked the door. "W-Why did F-Francis try to do that...?" Maddie slid down the wall and started crying.

Gilbert finally got to her house and knocked on the door. "Hey, Maddie, open the door..."

Maddie was startled and started crying harder. "Kyaaaaa! D-Don't try and rape me, p-please don't! T-Twice in a day is b-bad enough..."

Gilbert sighed again. "I'm not going to try and rape you Maddie, please let me in...I only want to talk with you..."

"H-How can I be sure? I mean, y-you _are_ part of the Bad Touch Trio."

Gilbert made a mental note to kill Francis for making Maddie cry and distrust him. _Oh, don't remind me of my idiot friends,_ he thought. "Well, I'm not like the other two...I swear on mein own life that I won't do anything to harm you."

Maddie thought this was incredibly sweet of him to say and made her decision to let him into her house. "...F-Fine, Gilbert, I'll l-let you in." She unlocked and opened the door, only to be greeted by a smiling Gilbert, who hugged her as soon as the door was wide enough. "Danke Maddie..." he said.

"Eep!" Maddie was really startled by the hug and pushed Gilbert off of her. "I-I'm sorry, you really sc-scared me there."

"Nein, it's okay, but did Francis do anything serious to you?" Gilbert asked her.

Maddie took a really long time explaining what happened in Francis's house. After she was done, Gilbert could barely control his rage. He gritted his teeth and angrily cursed the Frenchman again. "Gah, dammit Francis, you pervert..."

Maddie saw that he was about to snap and tried to comfort him. "T-Think about it, if you didn't sh-show up, it would've gone a lot f-further...so thank you."

Gilbert smiled at her. "Anything for you, fräu~" Maddie smiled back and offered a hug, to which he [obviously] accepted.

After the hug, Maddie went to go change, grab her father's lumberjack ax and a machine gun. Afterwards, she went back to where Gilbert was standing at the front door. "Alright, for our little 'date,' we're kicking some French ass. You okay with that?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he grabbed the machine gun. _She didn't forget about the date...?_ Gilbert thought. Last week, Gilbert had lost a bet and had to ask Maddie out on a date (such a shame, if he won, he'd have tons of fun seeing a stuttering Antonio trying to ask Katarina Vargas out). Maddie graciously accepted. "Ja, that sounds great."

Maddie smirked and led Gilbert out of her house. "Fantastic. Now, where is he?"

"Probably still at his house." Gilbert rested his gun on his shoulder while Maddie clenched her jaw.

"Or molesting Arthur." she said through gritted teeth.

Gilbert sighed. "He would do that, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah. Hell, h-he could be molesting _anyone_ right now."

They both sighed in unison. "It make take a while to find him then," Gilbert said while Maddie nodded. They walked through town together, looking for the French pervert. While they were walking, Gilbert noticed how Maddie rarely stuttered in the conversation they had before they went looking for Francis. She even had an evil smirk plastered on her face-and she still does. He wondered how long this side of Maddie will stay.

The two soon spotted Francis at the park sitting on a bench and laughing his weird 'Ohonhonhon~' laugh. "There he is!" Maddie shouted, loud enough to get Francis's attention. Francis looked at the two-then the weapons-and started panicking

Gilbert aimed the gun at Francis. "Die, you French rapist!"

Francis panicked even more. "Ahh! Please don't shoot me! I'm too gorgeous to be shot!"

Maddie looked at Francis menacingly. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you right here and now," she hissed at him.

"Ja!" Gilbert's determined glare clearly signalized that he wouldn't lower the gun.

"W-What did _I_ do?" Francis asked Maddie and Gilbert.

Maddie glared at him, silently cursing his stupidity. "Don't make me laugh. You should know what you've done."

"You tried to rape Maddie, that's what you did!" Gilbert shouted at Francis.

"W-What? I did no such thing! Mon ami, please calm down!" Francis replied, still panicking that his 'gorgeous body' might turn into gruyère cheese.

"I saw it myself~! Don't lie to me, Francis!" Gilbert answered back.

Maddie placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "H-He's right, Gilbert. We need to calm down a little. But..." She paused to let a smirk cover her face. "...That doesn't mean I'll still get revenge. P-Please watch him so he doesn't escape. Au revoir~" With that, Maddie walked away from the two boys, the watch-out-I'm-planning-a-scheme smirk still on her face.

Gilbert sighed. "Alright...I'm watching you." He glared at Francis, who was shaking from head to toe, fearing the revenge that Maddie was planning.

As soon as Maddie was out of earshot of the two men, she whipped out her cell phone and started looking in her contacts list. _I knew I had that contact somewhere...aha!_ She called the number she was looking for. After a few rings, Maddie finally heard a voice reply to the call.

"привет, Natalya Arlovskaya speaking."

* * *

**Author's Note: привет again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Defiling a Canadian' and I hope that you'll give me support and criticism as to how to improve my writing. Farewell for now, comrades~  
**


End file.
